


Red Daze

by foreignlines



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Seventeen - Freeform, bf!hao, boyfriend - Freeform, svt - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreignlines/pseuds/foreignlines
Summary: minghao bein a good bf but when ur on ur period #lesgetit





	Red Daze

I wake up to feel a sharp, stinging sensation on the area beneath my stomach. I tossed around carefully to adjust to the pain, but it only made it worse. That was it — I was on my period.    
  
There was a bright side to it, I guess. At least I know I won’t be carrying another human being in my womb.    
  
Uncomfortably but carefully, I shift out of my side of the bed so I wouldn’t wake up my boyfriend, Minghao, who was still sleeping soundly with the covers up to his chin. If it weren’t for the cramps, I would’ve admired how much softer he looks when he was asleep — how his long eyelashes lightly kissed his cheeks as he took a few soft breaths, how his chest rises subtly while a snore or two escapes. It was an adorable sight.    
  
Quickly, I go to the bathroom, not realizing I’d left a few stains on our sheets. Once I’ve changed into better clothes and had on some kind of protection from all the blood that’d been flowing out of me, I go out.   
  
I find Hao already sitting up on our bed, scratching his eye with one hand as he yawns. He looks confused at the stain that I left on the bed, but he says nothing else and gets right up to change the sheets. He kisses me good morning once he sees me, then asks, “You don’t mind sitting around all day today, don’t you?”   
  
I raise an eyebrow. I hated not moving, especially if I was on my period — I find the pain less distracting when I move more. Hao knows this, and I didn’t have to say anything else when he saw the slight pout I made. He knew I wasn’t going to take that suggestion. “Alright, do what you want. But when it starts to hurt really bad, you tell me, okay?” he says. With a satisfied smile, I nod.   
  
It turns out that I couldn’t even last an hour. The flow was too heavy, and the cramps were sharper than ever. After thirty minutes of trying to get shit done, I gave up. “Hao,” I called. He gets up from the couch and goes to my side immediately, his hands making his way around my waist. I was heating up some food for brunch, but I couldn’t bear to stand up any longer. “You want me to go finish this for you?” he asks sweetly, his lips pressing against my temple.    
  
For some reason, the heat of his palms and his kiss kind of makes it more bearable. I turn to him and put my head against his chest, closing my eyes for a moment as I nod. “Okay,” he says softly, taking my face into his hands. “You want me to make you tea, too?” I nodded groggily at him, and he kisses me lightly before saying, “Okay,” again, his lips slightly still on mine. He leads me to the living room and arranges the pillows on the couch, before quickly going up to our room. He comes back down with my favorite plushie and sets it beside me. I take it to press against my stomach, and minutes later I fall asleep again.   
  
I wake up not too long after, where I find Hao setting the table. I smell a variety of things — the sauce from the sweet and sour pork, the fragrance of my favourite green tea, and even the coffee that he’d brewed for himself. “Come on,” he says once he finishes. He crouches to my side and takes my hand, “Everything’s all ready now.”    
  
He doesn’t let go of my hand until I sat down. The food looked great, and when I drank my tea, it was just at the right heat and level of sweetness. “Thank you, baby,” I told him as I lift my mug up to my lips again. “Wait,” he says, holding his phone up to my face. “Hold that smile.”   
  
I couldn’t help but laugh a little — for him, everything was a perfect opportunity for a photo, even small moments like this. While I don’t see the necessity of it all the time, I’m glad that I have him to appreciate everything else that went on around us through his photography. “That would probably be the third consecutive post you’ve made for me,” I point out as I see his new Instagram update.   
  
We start eating, and he answers, “Well, what can I say? I tend to capture things that I find beautiful. You just happen to be one of them.”


End file.
